Question: What do the following two equations represent? $2x+y = -3$ $-4x-2y = 6$
Solution: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $2x+y = -3$ $y = -2x-3$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-4x-2y = 6$ $-2y = 4x+6$ $y = -2x - 3$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.